Trickster
by MagicxMusicxMelody
Summary: Simple. Shun played a harmless trick on Alice for Halloween, but it looked like she didn't even know. Turns out she planned every weird thing that happened after during volunteering today all along just to get back at him, including an unplanned discrepancy. Halloween oneshot.


**This is my 7th oneshot, and I haven't written one in a long time. It has some Halloween themes to it, but I haven't "properly" celebrated Halloween in a long time since last year. Don't ask why. This is pretty much a typical oneshot except for some suspenseful components and a T-rated scene. Well, the whole thing is T-rated, so that's redundant.**

* * *

"Why won't this elevator go any faster?!"

Shun was currently in a daycare center that recently opened couple months ago after some nice guy bought the abandoned building and had it remodeled.

"Boo!"

"Ah!"

And just when the elevator reached the top floor of the three-story building, someone just popped up and screamed in his face.

"You're finally here." Alice greeted with a cloth-covered basket in her hands. "That wasn't _too_ scary, was it?"

"Well, you certainly scared the impatience out of me." He pointed to the basket and asked, "What's that? You look like Little Red Riding Hood without the hood."

"Very funny." As Shun walked next to her down the hall with Alice, she lifted a corner of the cloth, revealing a pile of chocolate. "I did bring a red jacket with me to dress up as Red Riding Hood, but I can't give the chocolate away to the kids or let them attend the party later in the evening until they've gotten their check-ups from the daycare pediatrician."

"That's true, which reminds me. I'm supposed to make an appointment with my doctor to check up, too."

"For what?"

"I dislocated my shoulder during..."

"During what?"

"Uh...it was during physical education, and hurt my shoulder badly when trying to catch the frisbee."

Actually, that was a total lie. Shun didn't _really_ dislocate his shoulder during sports.

_Thank goodness she didn't know what I __**really **__did_...

What did Shun _really _do? Let's just say he, Dan, and couple of other guys—strictly Dan"s idea—decided to play a "Halloween trick" on the girls. Most of them found out afterwards, but Alice?

Nothing.

Like she never noticed it or they never played a trick on her at all.

And that kind of worried Shun since he was in charge of the trick that was supposed to act on her.

"Oh, I see. How about this?" Shun jolted a little, since Alice's voice broke him out of a walking trance of worried thoughts. She lifted the cloth for Shun to see the entire basket. "Pick out the piece fo candy that you like the best."

"Will do." Shun brushed away all the candy he didn't like until he found the want he wanted. "A piece of mint Ghiradelli chocolate?" He picked it up and showed it to Alice. "Now _that_ doesn't belong. I'm taking it."

"No, _I'm_ taking it." Alice snatched it from Shun's hand and then announced, "I'm really serious about your dislocated shoulder. Ask the daycare pediatrician to check your shoulder. If he says that your shoulder's all fine, then you can have this. If not, then you don"t Understand?"

"Fine." _She must've found out that I was going to play a trick on her.._ "You sure you're going reserve it for me?"

"Of course I will! Those kids are too young to know how high-end Ghiradelli chocolates are. Last but not least: you'll have to volunteer with me here until maybe eight at night so that all the kids are safely home. I have to get my jacket. See you later."

"Bye Alice."

Shun followed Alice a couple steps behind to see exactly which jacket she was going to get, and just like he expected, it _was_ the red jacket with the drawstring hood that he put the trick on. _I'm surprised she still hasn't found out. Alice may be sweet and nice, but when it comes to reacting to Halloween tricks, she's probably going to act just like Runo._

Runo literally twisted and hurt every one of the guys' arms, by the way.

The only thing Shun didn't have to worry about much is that what the other guys this were _really_ extreme, but Shun only put washable fake blood in Alice's jacket. While he waited for the staff and other volunteers to set up the party and the pediatrician to finish checking the kids, Shun thought of exactly how he was going to explain this all to Alice...

**MxMxM**

Later, some of the younger volunteers had to go home since they wanted to get a head start on trick-or-treating, so Shun ended up working for the rest of the afternoon, _with_ his dislocated shoulder. Most of the work was decorating the kids' cafeteria for the party, so it was easy.

"Shun, pass me the roll of tape."

"I need help with this poster, Shun."

"Fix the garlands for me while I use the restroom."

Yeah. Just because Shun was older than everyone else doesn't mean he'll always come around to help them all. But he was a nice person, and helped all them all with their difficult tasks.

"Shun, do you mind-"

"What?!"

This time, it was Alice calling him from the doors, her red jacket tied to her waist. "Am I interrupting your work? I'll come-"

"No, it's nothing." He walked over to her and whispered, "They're really annoying."

"I know. The director and I need to get some supplies. Take care of everyone."

Shun swore Alice found out and was carrying out payback on him. "Yeah, sure. Will do." The sky was getting dark, and Shun really wanted the daycare pediatrician to check his shoulder still, but there were leftover boxes to be put away. He grabbed as many as possible and ran to the elevator. "Wait! Don't close the door on me!"

"Oh, sorry!" The young boy and his friend both pressed the 'open' button. Shun rushed in and then closed the elevator door. Turns out that all three of them were going to the third floor. The younger kids walked out first, and the first boy whispered to his friend. "I heard this building has ghosts?"

That caught Shun's attention.

"Ghosts?" His friend whispered back. "In a daycare center?That's stupid."

"It had nothing to do with the daycare. People said there were ghosts here since when the building was abandoned. They said the ghost is like some banshee that yells, but only certain people can hear her."

"'Her'? Now you're-"

"Hey! People said they've seen a young, bright-haired woman walking around the third floor sneaking up on people, who always end up with minor bloody cuts on them that they don't even know they got them."

"So what _does_ she exactly do?"

"That's all I know. Just don't come up here when it gets dark."

"_That,_ I can do, since I'll be with the kids at the party..."

The kids turned at a corner, and Shun really wanted to hear the rest of their conversation, but he had a task at hand. _Why am I even listening to them? This is purely some superstition that someone made up._ By the time he reached the storage, the sky was too dark to light up inside the room. Shun took few steps inside, feeling for the light switch on the wall. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder in the dark. "Ah!"

"Not again."

After hearing that 'ghost story,' Shun frantically ran outside into the hallway. "Alice, you're back. That was fast."

"The store was around the corner of the street. Did you ask the pediatrician to check your shoulder yet?"

The red jacket Alice was wearing still scared Shun. "No, I was busy filling in for the volunteers that left. Is he not busy right now?"

"I don't know. Almost all the kids are on the first floor with their costumes on." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the mint Ghiradelli chocolate. "This piece of 'delicacy' is still waiting for you."

"'Delicacy'? Really? I rather steal chocolate from the cafeteria right now." Shun was still worried about the fake blood, but acted as normal as possible. _I put them in this morning during school, but she still hasn't noticed. It's not normal._ "Where's the pediatrician's room again?"

"Second floor, room with the big windows. I need to check on the kids. One last thing." She walked up behind Shun as he continued searching for the light switch. "This piece of chocolate won't be the only thing waiting for you later tonight." she whispered into his ear.

"What?"

Alice turned the lights on inwith a quick motion. Shun simply had his mouth gaping open at his epic fail. "See you later."

"Later."

After officially putting the leftover boxes away, Shun went downstairs to the second floor to see the pediatrician.

_She must definitely be paying back at me right now. I can smell it..._

**MxMxM**

"You can't be serious."

How Shun's arm was still badly dislocated like it was at the moment of impact today was a complete mystery.

"Sorry, but your shoulder _still _looks very swollen. Did you do something to aggravate it?"

"I was carrying _small_ boxes earlier."

"Hmm. I did see you decorating the cafeteria earlier. After this, you should take a break. Would you like an ice bag?"

"Sure."

Shun thanks the daycare pediatrician for the ice bag and went downstairs to check on the party. Alice stood outside the doors and greeted him. "All the kids are inside. You want to go?"

"Sure, for the chocolate."

"Oh, for the chocolate?" She stood in front of him with her hands out. "What did the pediatrician say?"

"It's perfectly fine." he lied. "Now can I have my chocolate?"

"Not yet. There's still a box of party goods up in the storage that the director wants me to get, but I can't leave the door until this kid comes back from the restroom. Please get it for me?"

"Sure."

For the third time today, Shun went upstairs to the third floor storage. It was only seven in the evening but already dark as night. This time, he was smart enough to feel for the switch on the other wall and quickly turn it on. Grabbing a box labeled 'Party Goods,' he turned off the light and headed toward the elevator.

That is, until a gust of wind behind him caught his attention.

_This had better not be that 'banshee' those two kids were talking about._

He shook his head and continued walking, but the repeating gusts of wind blowing by didn't make Shun feel any better. "Who's there?"

"Who else?"

That was a rhetorical question that wasn't meant to be answered.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Shun's neck, slowing his breathing. "W-What do you want? Please let me go. I'm just here to get stuff for the party downstairs."

"You know what I what." the female voice replied confidently.

_Calm down, Shun. Nothing along the lines of what those kids say was real at all._ "I don't know what you want."

The 'ghost' tightened her 'grip' on Shun's neck and whispered gently, "Why so frantic? Did you do something wrong? You look guilty."

"Do you really want to know what I did wrong?"

"Well, I _might_ let you go if you confess your errors."

Shun swallowed hard. "Okay, I probably shouldn't have placed fake blood in the red jacket Alice wore today. Neither should I have lied to Alice about my arm being better just for that chocolate. Way before all that, I dislocated my shoulder because Runo, who was angry at Dan and us for tricking her, went nuts and twisted all our hands."

A moment later, he felt liquid trickling down his skin. _It's probably just the ice bag melting. You're going to be fine._ But with the presence of a salty scent, Shun knew it was more than just cold water. Dark stains appeared on the shoulders and arms of his shirt. _Don't tell me it's blood. Am I really bleeding._ "That's a lot to confess for..."

"Now can you let me go?"

But then she whispered into Shun's ear, "But is that everything?"

Her warm voice breathing on his neck was too real to be true. "That _is _everything, I swear."

In response, the ghost giggled, and Shun broke free from her grip, shocked to realize what really happened. "Aha!"

"Alice!"

Turned out that the ghost who forced Shun to confess was Alice. "Everything was a set up since the beginning. You volunteering here, insisting you see the pediatrician, coming up here for this box, et cetera. Your shoulder's perfectly fine. I knew you placed fake blood in my jacket the whole time and smeared it all back on you. Just waiting for the perfect time for you to confess."

"Alice, how could you?! You could've at least yelled at me rather than that. It felt a moment in a Nancy Drew game back there."

Alice continued giggling. "Oh, come on. You're so sheepish. And no, I wouldn't _dare_ yell at you like what Runo did today. I was just testing how well I scare people. This is what I meant by that the piece of mint Ghiradelli chocolate wasn't the only thing waiting for you tonight. Speaking of that," She took out that piece of chocolate from her jacket pocket. "You still hungry?"

"Not anymore after that crazy ordeal. Plus, you've kept it on you for three hours or more. It'll be melted and disgusting."

"So would you want it even if I took a huge bite of it?" she asked, opening the wrapper and pulling the chocolate out with her mouth.

"You wouldn't dare." He bit onto the other half, his mouth slightly touching Alice's and pulled back, taking it out with his fingers. "Now you owe me some chocolate because I'm not going to eat that piece that's now in your mouth."

"You sure?"

A smirk somehow appeared of Shun's face as he placed his mouth on Alice's and took the other piece as well. "I change my mind. That's payback for your paying back. Also known as my treat."

"Oh, now you're being technical? You just left me a tiny sliver eat."

"I could've did worse, but figured I deserved it anyway. I should probably bring this box down to the party, whether it was your setup or not." Shun walked over to the elevator with Alice following. "I must admit, it was perfect. Where did you get the idea for the banshee that haunts the third floor?"

"What banshee?"

Shun stopped walking. "The ghost that haunted this abandoned building that wo kids talked of earlier?"

Alice shook her head and entered the elevator. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

That sent a shiver down Shun's spine.

And when Shun walked inside the elevator and instinctively faced the door, a white faint silhouette floating at the end of the hall, staring _straight _into Shun's eyes.

But the elevator doors closed before he could see anything else.

_What the hell was that?_

Now that's one thing that Alice _didn't_ set up.

"Nevermind then..."

* * *

**I think the idea for a roaming ghost came from some episode of a variety show where you set someone up for a scare. Sorry if Shun's guilty conscience was bad. I just needed a good reason for him to be scared into confessing. I actually did convince one of my friends to confess they took my stuff without permission this way. Be sure to check out FlowersOverBoys' forum 'Bakugan Battle Club.' Happy Halloween guys! Please review!**


End file.
